Rose garden
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Su lugar favorito era el jardín de rosas afuera de su casa, era su refugio. No importaba cuántas veces se ensuciara, no importaba si terminada mojada, no importaba si se lastimaba con sus espinas, la pequeña nunca descuidaba su hermoso jardín de rosas. Para ella, era lo más valioso que tenía. SongFic


**¡Hola a todo el mundo! No señores, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (bueno fuera u-u) En realidad...me quedé sin computadora casi medio año, fue muy feo u-u, y bueno, mientras me pongo a actualizar "Mi guardián" y "separados por dinero", los dejo con este pequeño songfic.****En lo personal, la canción me fascina, espero que a ustedes al menos les agrade c:**

**Canción: Rose garden  
Artista: Nick Jonas & the administration**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Todo empezó en una noche de fiesta. Alcohol, música, diversión y compañía, todo para hacer una noche espectacular. Una joven de cabello rubio y ojos celeste, bastante bella y un tanto ingenua, se cruzó con aquel muchacho atractivo de cabellos anaranjados y ojos chocolate. Sólo unos tragos y una que otra palabra bonita bastó para que la joven chica cayera en su hechizo, dejando que él le quitara su virtud, al igual que lo había hecho con muchas otras chicas.

Días pasaron y la consecuencia de sus actos salió a la luz: la joven quedó embarazada en plena adolescencia. El chico no se hizo responsable, ni siquiera le importó. "Es tu problema, no el mío. No pienso destruir mi vida por ti, fuiste aventura de una sola noche" le contestó.

La joven lágrimas derramó, más a él no le importó. La dejo sola, a su suerte, con su propio bebé dentro de ella. Sin embargo, ella se levantó, prometiéndose que sobreviviría y saldría adelante con su bebé. O eso dijo al principio.

**She was brought into this world  
Out of a beautiful mistake  
When her mom was just a girl  
And her daddy didn´t stay**

La chica dio a luz a una pequeña niña con cabello naranja y ojos chocolate, la viva imagen de su padre. La nombró Alice, como su heroína literaria favorita. A pesar de tan valioso nombre, la niña simbolizaba tristeza para su madre, no podía verla sin recordar al joven que jugó con ella y la botó cual juguete. La joven no pudo más, dejó a la niña con sus padres y se alejó sin más, sin dar vuelta atrás. Todos sus problemas los dejó en el pasado, y dejó a la pobre niña sola, a su suerte.

Años pasaron, la pequeña niña creció sin mucho amor, bajo la tutela de sus abuelos. Dotada de una maravillosa belleza infantil, Alice fue obligada a trabajar desde los nueve años en la florería de sus abuelos para ganarse la vida.

Día tras día, la pequeña trabajaba sin parar para vivir un día más. En secreto dividía sus mínimas ganancias, dándole una parte a sus abuelos para sus gastos, y guardando la otra en una pequeña caja de madera, soñando con usarlo algún día para salir de ahí y tener una mejor vida.

**She was working at age 9**  
**At the flower shop in town**  
**Working not just to survive**  
**Cause life was throwing her around**

Su lugar favorito era el jardín de rosas afuera de su casa, era su refugio, el lugar donde podía ser una niña y sentía felicidad. Sin importar si llovía, caía nieve o el viento soplaba muy fuerte, Alice iba sin falta al jardín tras llegar de la florería. Le encantaba ver los pequeños capullos florecer y convertirse en enormes rosas que creaban hermosos adornos y alegraban a tantas personas cuando los veían.

Regar, abonar, y cortar la rosas, no había cosa que la hiciera más feliz que eso. No importaba cuántas veces se ensuciara, no importaba si terminada mojada, no importaba si se lastimaba con sus espinas, la pequeña nunca descuidaba su hermoso jardín de rosas. Para ella, era lo más valioso que tenía.

**In the rose garden**  
**Where the rain is falling**  
**And the thorns are sharpened**  
**Rose garden, yeah**  
**Rose garden**

Pasaron algunos años, la pequeña cumplió doce. Más lista y madura que las niñas de su edad, Alice se daba cuenta de los problemas que la rodeaban. Sus abuelos cada vez eran más indiferentes con ella, le exigían más trabajo y la atendían cada vez menos. Pensando que era ingenua, sus abuelos hablaban cerca de ella, creyendo que no entendería lo que decían.

"Cada vez hay menos dinero", "la niña es un gasto para nosotros", "deberíamos regalarla al primero que la quiera", "no la podemos mantener", eso y más decían sin temor a ser escuchados. A pesar de que escuchaba y entendía, Alice seguía trabajando y viviendo como siempre, pareciendo indiferente y refugiándose cada vez más en su jardín, rogando porque nadie viera las lágrimas que escapaban al recordar lo que cada noche escuchaba de las bocas de su propia familia.

**She was young but not naive**  
**Always wise beyond her years**  
**Hoping that no one would see**  
**Every time she dried her tears**

No pudo soportarlo más, los tratos que recibía la indefensa Alice eran demasiado fuertes para una niña de su edad. Una noche, tomó la pequeña caja con sus escasos pero preciados ahorros, un poco de ropa, y sin pensarlo dos veces huyó de aquella casa, no sin antes ir a su amado jardín de rosas y acurrucarse unos momentos entre las hermosas flores.

Sin nada más que las escasas pertenencias que tomó y un par de rosas que cortó, la pequeña vagó toda la noche hasta llegar a una pequeña casa que parecía abandonada. Cansada y con sueño, se recostó bajo un enorme árbol en el jardín frente a la casa y se quedó dormida, abrazando sus pertenencias y sus tan preciadas rosas.

**In the rose garden**  
**Where the rain is falling**  
**And the thorns are sharpened**  
**Rose garden**

Una joven mujer despertó a Alice de su profundo sueño. La niña, intimidada por la mujer, se refugió detrás del enorme árbol. Lentamente, la mujer se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña manta en su mano.

"No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero cubrirte del frío de la mañana". Un poco menos asustada por el amable tono de la mujer, Alice se acercó a ella y tomó la manta que le ofreció. La mujer no resultó ser otra que la dueña de aquella casa. Ella, junto con su esposo, se habían mudad apenas algunos días antes. Invitó a Alice a entrar a la casa y a desayunar con ella y su esposo, a lo cual la pequeña no se negó.

La joven pareja preguntó por la historia de la niña, y poco a poco les relató su vida hasta un día antes. Ellos se compadecieron de ella, le dijeron que no podían tener hijos por más que quisieran y que tenían dinero de sobra, le dijeron que cuidarían de ella como si fuera suya, que no le faltaría nada y crecería como una niña normal. Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron a oírlos, aceptó su propuesta y se quedó en aquella casa, después de todo, no podría ser peor que vivir con sus abuelos.

**Dont let those petals fall**  
**Dont let them fall on you**  
**Dont let those petals fall**  
**Dont let them fall on you**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Años pasaron, la pequeña creció hasta ser una joven bella e inteligente, cuidad por aquella pareja que se apiadara de ella cuando era una niña. Ellos le brindaron el amor y el cariño que tanto necesitó, la criaron como a su hija y jamás le faltó nada, tal y como ellos se lo prometieron.

A pesar de los malos tratos de sus abuelos, de ser abandonada por su madre cuando era tan solo un bebé y de que jamás conoció a su padre, Alice creció sin rencor o maldad dentro de ella, apartando su pasado y evitando que interfiriera con su vida presente.

Lo único que conservó se aquellos años, fueron las rosas que arrancó de aquel jardín la noche que escapó. Las plantó en el jardín trasero de su nueva casa, las regó y las cuidó hasta que se marchitaron. Pero eso no la entristeció. Con el tiempo, poco o poco creó un jardín repleto de rosas, incluso más hermoso al que tanto amaba. Solo que esta vez, no era su refugio, ya no tenía de que esconderse. Era feliz, tenía un hogar y una familia que la quería, ya no necesitaba ocultarse de nada.

**In the rose garden**  
**Where the rain is falling**  
**And the thorns are sharpened**  
**In the rose garden, yeah**  
**Rose**

* * *

**Bueno...y ese fue el songfic. Intenté escribir de una forma diferente, no se si se note En fin, como dije esta canción me gusta mucho, creo que es muy linda y la historia me encantó. No tengo más que decir asi que...hasta luego nwn**

**Recuerden: jusguen la historia, no a la cancion o al artista **

**QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE **

**_Anzu Kazami_ **


End file.
